Naruko: Woman of Light
by Thoughtless Mind
Summary: After a vicious beating, Kyuubi asks Kami for help healing Naruko (girl Naruto). Kami, ashamed for not noticing her plight earlier, heals Naruko and seals nine light souls inside of her to help her. Godlike Naruko. NarukoxHinataxFem Kyuubi. Opposite of Goddess of Darkness, my other fic.


Naruko: Woman of Light

By: Thoughtless Mind

**AN: This story is the opposite of my other story, Goddess of Darkness. I came up with the ideas for the two at the same time, but I am just now completing the first chapter for this one right now. Hope you guys like it just as much as you apparently like Goddess of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the name and the plot. This disclaimer is in effect for all chapters of this story.**

Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was the strongest village in the Elemental Nations. It was the epitome of peace and envied by every other major villages. The citizens lived their peaceful lives under the watch of their benevolent leader the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his ninja. Where there is light, however, you can always find a shade of darkness if you look hard enough.

Our attention is brought to a panting blond as she ran through allies with a terrified look in her eye. She wore a flimsy orange tracksuit with several tears in it. Her blond hair fell to her shoulders, unhindered by bands.

She suddenly yelped as her feet tripped over a pipe laying on the ground. She hissed as the skin on her hand tore from trying to break her fall. She laid there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. This didn't last as she soon began to hear voices.

"Hey, did you hear that? Sounded like it came down through here."

"Yeah, let's check it out! It can't escape us this time!"

Naruko quickly got to her feet and began to run again. She glared at the ground when she heard several footfalls behind her and gaining. She had just went to get some groceries and then she found herself being chased by a group of men. Her life sucked so bad!

She took a right turn and her eyes widened when finding herself at a dead end. "No, no, no," she chanted frantically while looking for an escape. Seeing none, she dashed away from the dead end only to scream when a fist knocked her down. She began to crawl across the ground as five men entered the alley, sick sneers on their faces.

"Well, look at that. We found us a demon here boys!" one crowed while pulling out a steel pipe. "Wonder what we should do?"

Naruko paled as another guy flashily pulled out a switchblade. "I say we show her a good time," he sneered while they began to walk closer, pulling out a wide assortment of weapons.

Naruko quickly shuffled back along the ground until she whacked a pile of trash bags. She looked back for an instant only to look back as they descended upon her.

Thirty minutes later the group stepped back and admired their handiwork. Naruko's body lay slumped against the trash bags, eyes staring distantly forward. Her head lay on her shoulder, a large indention from a fist marring her features. Her right arm was twisted horribly along with both of her legs, making her unable to walk. Naruko's jumpsuit was torn away leaving her four year old body in her underwear. Her body was littered with puncture wounds and bruises, making it bleed large amounts of blood. Her chest was barely moving, each inhale sounding pitiful and each exhale pushing out more blood. Naruko whimpered softly as spikes of pain flashed from her broken left hand, fingers snapped into the wrong directions.

Naruko's attention was brought from her pain when she heard laughter. The men were cleaning their weapons while staring at her. Naruko blinked as her vision began to blur. She slowly realized that the amount of blood she was losing was lethal and her body was shutting down. Her eyes began to slowly shut, an incredible tiredness spreading through her. She instinctively knew that this was bad, but she couldn't do anything.

One guy spat on Naruko's body. "Looks like the demon's not as tough as they say," he sneered. He motioned his head to the guy with the switchblade. "Finish her off so we can go back to the bar."

The guy just snorted and flourished his knife before casually flinging it. Naruko's body stiffened when the knife pierced her forehead but then it slackened as life began to leave her eyes. The group just laughed while Naruko Uzumaki died.

_Inside the Seal_

A giant nine tailed fox looked sadly down at the brutalized body at its feet. "Why did it have to end like this?" it muttered sadly. "She was such a nice girl."

Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, sighed as she contemplated on what to do. Her chakra would normally be able to fix the damage easily, but the blasted seal the Yondaime Hokage put on Naruko only allowed small amounts of her chakra to go through. That small amount was not nearly enough to heal her.

Kurama sighed again as she stared at the body. "What to do, what to do," she muttered again. "If the damn seal was gone, this wouldn't be a problem. Kami-damn that Yondaime!" she yelled at the end before her eyes widened.

"That's it!" she exclaimed before frowning. "There's no way that would work, though. Kami doesn't answer prayers like she used to." She shook her head furiously. "It's all I've got, however."

She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and bowing her head. "Kami," she began, still not believing what she was doing. "This is as weird as it is for you as it is for me. I've not known anyone to pray to you personally in centuries but this is my last option. Please heal Naruko Uzumaki of her wounds. She is just a little girl of four years; she does not deserve any of this happening to her. This is all I ask of you."

Kurama stayed in her position for several moments before sighing in defeat. "Well," she stated while summoning her chakra, "time for plan B." She was about to touch Naruko when she sensed a presence.

She looked up and saw a light begin to appear in the air over them. Her eyes widened as a figure appeared from the light and slowly glided down to her head. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful with her perfect face, silver hair, and golden eyes. She was dressed in a bright white kimono that hung gracefully off of her figure.

The woman slowly hovered in front of Kurama's giant head. "It has been some time since anyone has prayed to me personally," she stated with a heavenly voice. "Mostly all I get is curses and people using my name in vain."

She then looked down and her beautiful face saddened at Naruko's pitiful state. She quickly floated down before caressing the child's cheek. "Poor child," she said, tears in her eyes. "How could I have not seen what they were doing to her?"

Kurama just remained silent as Kami's mere touch healed all of Naruko's injuries. Afterwards, her mouth smiled brightly. "Thank you, Kami-sama," she said appreciatively.

Kami shook her head. "No thanks is needed," she said quietly while staring lovingly at Naruko. "This girl has suffered enough due her destiny. I am ashamed of myself for not noticing this sooner."

Kurama cocked her head. "Destiny?" she repeated.

Kami nodded while creating a portal with a blink. "Yes," she said, "Naruko here is destined for great things. She is a central focus for many events that will happen in the future. Without your prayer and my aid, however, she would have died before then. That's why," she stated while reaching into the portal, "I've decided to help her some more so she can complete this destiny." She punctuated this by throwing nine white orbs out into the seal. They separated before forming into their former forms.

The first form was a woman wearing a form fitting robe with purple and silver colors. Her head was encircled by a circlet with a glowing green jewel in the center. Metallic projections appeared from her back to form a rough halo around her head. Wisps of green energy hovered around her. This was Karma, the Enlightened One.

The second form was a blonde woman who floated off the ground. She was attired in only a small silver armored bra for her upper body and long wisps of silver cloth for her lower body. She also had silver gloves, silver leg bracelets, and a small tiara in her flowing blond hair. She held in her hand a giant staff with three amber orbs placed inside it. Wind flowed around her form constantly, giving her an otherworldly look. This was Janna, the Storm's Fury.

The third form was that of an armored angel. She was adorned in golden armor and held a large flaming sword in her hand. Giant white wings appeared from her back and easily kept her afloat with small flaps. This was Kayle, the Judicator.

The fourth form was a redheaded woman attired in heavy armor. She held a sword in her right hand and a large shield in her left hand. Her equipment bared symbols that resembled the sun in many ways. This was Leona, the Radiant Dawn.

The fifth form was a bluish skinned woman in revealing armor. Her hands were covered with large clawed gauntlets that resembled dragon heads. Her head was covered in a helmet that had a tail come down from the back. Fire exited her nostrils every time she exhaled. This was Shyvana, the Half-Dragon.

The sixth form was another blue skinned woman outfitted in a revealing robe, a tattered cloak, and fur boots. She had amber colored eyes, silver hair in a giant braid, and a large horn sprouting from her forehead. She held a staff in her hand that formed a crescent moon at the top. This was Soraka, the Starchild.

The seventh form was a woman attired in red and silver armor. Her silver hair fell down her back and metal projections appeared from there to form a halo around her head. A multi-pieced sword hovered in the air by her, separating and recombining constantly. This was Irelia, the Will of the Blades.

The eighth form was a large creature shrouded in a robe. His face was covered by a mask with seven eyes on it. His large three fingered hands and two toed feet were all that could be seen of his purplish skin. He held casually in his hand, of all things, a brass lamppost. This was Jax, Grandmaster at Arms.

The final form was an older man in an armored robe of golden and murky green colors. A cane with a large top and bottom was held by his right hand, placing a majority of his body weight on it. His face was covered to his nose with a piece of cloth, leaving only his bald head and red eyes to show. A wooden post stuck out from his left shoulderpad with a large bird resembling a raven perched on it. The weird thing about the bird was that it possessed three eyes on each side of its head. This was Swain, the Master Tactician.

The nine figures bowed towards Kami upon seeing her. "What is it that you require, Kami-sama?" Kayle inquired, her voice echoing due to her full helmet.

"I have picked you nine souls to help this child here achieve her destiny," she stated calmly, pointing towards Naruko. "You will be placed inside this seal with the Kyuubi and you will help train young Naruko-chan."

"Hai!" all nine said together.

Kami nodded before looking back at Kurama. "I believe it is time for me to leave," she stated while beginning to float up. "Take care of her Kurama. Hagoromo-san is very happy that you care about her so much. He says she will eventually show you what true power is."

Kurama's eyes widened as Kami mentioned her creator and his message. She looked up to ask her about him but stopped when she saw the God was gone. Her head looked back down when she heard a large intake of breath from Naruko.

oOo

Naruko groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked up and just saw darkness and pipes. She felt the water around her body and she puckered her nose at the smell. "A sewer?" she exhaled with resignation. "It wouldn't be the first time I've been thrown in here."

"This is not a sewer," a loud voice said.

Naruko jumped at the voice. She looked around and felt the breath leave her when she saw Kurama. "The Kyuubi?" she screamed in fright.

Kurama sighed while rolling her eyes. "Not like I haven't heard that a thousand times," she said sarcastically.

Naruko quickly jumped up and ran away a short distance. She suddenly stopped and began to feel her body. "Why don't I have any wounds?" she said with a confused look. "Hell, how can I even walk?"

"This is inside your mind, Naruko," Kurama answered. "You view yourself the way you want to be viewed."

Naruko jumped, forgetting about the giant fox momentarily. She looked up at the fox and strangely did not feel any fear. "If that is true, then why are you here?" she questioned. "Are you like my mind's representation of my fear and hatred?"

Kurama blinked at an answer most children would not have given. "No," she replied, "I am here because the Yondaime Hokage sealed me inside you." A sad grimace appeared on her muzzle. "I am the reason why you are called a demon and treated so badly."

Naruko's face became horrified at this information. Her whole life started to piece together: all the beatings, all the name calling, all the horrible treatment. It was all because she held the Kyuubi no Yoko inside her!

Naruko frowned at this revelation. How could they be so stupid? The Yondaime was the best sealmaster in the world. If he sealed the Kyuubi, then it was sealed. It was preposterous to think she was the Kyuubi herself!

She looked up at the Kyuubi with anger in her eyes. "This village is stupid!" she declared loudly, surprising the Kurama. "I'm a kid and even I can see the difference! A scroll does not become a kunai if you place it inside the scroll!"

Kurama felt her jaw drop. This brat had just taken the words out of her mouth! She began to chuckle before laughing aloud. "You're a smart gaki, I'll give you that!" she said with a receding chuckle. "You're at least smarter than the average villager."

Naruko pouted while shaking her fists. "Hey! Take that back!" she shouted childishly. "I'm way smarter than a villager! Get it right!" She then gained a frown. "You still haven't answered why I'm suddenly fine. I'm assuming you had something to do with this, right?"

Kurama scratched her nose nervously. "Well, I didn't do anything but I asked someone that could," she said slowly, not knowing if she was supposed to mention this.

Naruko gained a curious look. "Who?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Kami," Kurama stated simply.

Naruko felt her eyes bug out. "Kami!?" she screamed, not believing her ears. "The God Kami? That is who you are talking about right?"

Kurama nodded her head. "Yes," she replied. "I prayed to Kami as a last resort, hoping she would answer me. I almost gave up and resorted to my chakra when she actually came."

Naruko couldn't believe her ears. Kami had appeared inside her mind just to heal her?! She looked up at Kurama with a disbelieving look. "Why would Kami care what happens to me? I am just an orphan."

"No, you are more than that," Kurama answered with a firm voice. "Kami-sama said that you have a great destiny ahead of you. I believe her. Just knowing who your parents are give credit to her claim."

Kyuubi jumped slightly when Naruko suddenly appeared attached to her toe, a pleading look on her face. "You know my parents?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Kyuubi winced at her slip up. She did not want to mention them so soon. She sighed, just deciding to get it over with. "I did know your parents. One I knew personally and the other was known everywhere around the world. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a royal member of the Uzumaki clan. Before her village was destroyed by Kumo and Iwa during the Second Shinobi World War, she was sent to Konoha to become my second Jinchūriki. The first, Mito Uzumaki, was dieing from old age and only a member of the Uzumaki clan can withstand my chakra."

Naruko's mouth was wide open as her parentage was revealed. "What was she like?" she asked with big eyes.

Kurama snorted. "She was a tomboy if there ever was one. She was brash, stubborn, reckless, and had a temper beyond anyone I've ever seen. She once beat up almost everyone in her academy class because they kept calling her 'Tomato'. That, plus her bright red hair, earned her the nickname the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero. She was obsessed with Ramen and ate it constantly, despite its poor nutritious value. She was a real beauty, one renowned around the world. First and foremost, however, she was a family woman. While she was pregnant with you, you were all she talked about. The mere mention of your name made her smile like the sun."

Naruko grinned happily at that description. Her mother sounded just like her! She was happy that her mother loved her so much. She then frowned when she realized something. "You haven't mentioned my father yet."

Kurama winced again at her directness. "That is a... touchy subject," she started slowly. "Your father had a great many enemies in the Elemental Nations. I'm not quite sure you should know about him yet." She looked around and noticed the nine figures were starting to walk towards them. "That being said," she began again, "with the power Kami-sama has gifted you... I think you will be able to handle anything this world throws at you." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "Your father was... Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruko felt her world shatter. Her father was her hero!? That couldn't be possible! Yet, at the same time, she knew it was the truth. She was an orphan with blonde hair and she wasn't a Yamanaka. Minato Namikaze was only person in recent years who also had blond hair.

Naruko looked up at the Kyuubi. "Why... why would he seal you inside me?" she asked brokenly. "Why his own daughter?!" She was shocked when the Kyuubi lightly rubbed her head with a toe.

Kurama grinned at how well she was taking this. "A leader must be willing to make sacrifices for their people," she answered. "Minato knew that no one would volunteer their own child if asked and he did not have very much time to decide. He decided that he would trust you to be able to use me properly."

Naruko cocked her head, confusion replacing sadness. "Use you for what?" she asked quietly.

Kurama growled. "To find the man that placed me underneath a Genjutsu and ordered me to attack the village," she replied, angry at herself still after all these years.

Surprise appeared in her eyes. "You mean... you didn't attack Konoha on purpose?" she said slowly.

"Of course not!" Kurama answered with anger. "I am not some mindless beast that rampages across the land and leaves destruction in my wake! That Uchiha used his cursed eye to hypnotize me and force me to attack. I would not have done so otherwise."

Naruko stayed silent, going over all the information she had been given. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and turned around to find the nine souls staring at her. "Who are these guys?" she asked nervously, easily sensing their collective power.

Kurama blinked, just now noticing how close the souls were. "These people are Kami's gift to you," she said calmly. "They are here to teach you their ways in order for you to be able to protect yourself."

Naruko looked at them with less fear after that explanation. "Okay," she said slowly. She then grinned brightly. "Hi, my name is Naruko Uzumaki... Namikaze," she added on slowly, still uncomfortable with saying that. "What are your names?"

The first woman grinned serenely at her energy. "My name is Karma," she said with a cultured voice.

The second woman grinned while flipping in the air. "My name is Janna," she said with an airy tone.

The armored woman nodded her head. "My name is Kayle," she stated with a firm tone.

The other armored woman giggled at Naruko's excited demeanor. "My name is Leona," she said with a soft voice.

The third armored woman snorted. "My name is Shyvana whelp," she answered in a gruff tone.

The horned woman sighed at her friend's attitude. "My name is Soraka," she said with a bright smile. "Don't mind Shyvana. Dragons aren't very social creatures."

The fourth armored woman nodded. "My name is Irelia," she answered with a militarized voice.

The large creature bowed cheekily, causing Naruko to giggle. "My name is Jax," he said in a deep voice.

The older man just stared at her along with his large raven. Naruko grew very nervous just looking at him. His red eyes peered at her, determining her worth to him in an instant. "My name is Jericho Swain," he said finally in a raspy voice. He nodded to his raven. "This is Beatrice. Say hi Beatrice." The raven cawed once in reply.

Naruko stayed silent as she started memorizing names and putting them with faces. When that was done, she looked at them curiously. "So what are you guys here for?" she asked.

Swain cleared his throat, gaining Naruko's attention. "Kami-sama has brought us here to train you in our abilities," he said simply. "We can worry about that later, however. First we have to deal with the fools outside. How would you prefer this being done?"

The group and Kyuubi stared at Naruko while she lowered her head and thought quickly. "Is there a way we can make it look like I died?" she asked slowly.

The others felt their eyes widen. "Why would you want that, kit?" Kurama asked in a worried tone.

Naruko sighed and her four year old features aged slightly. "I'm tired of my life," she said quietly. "Everyday is the same thing: go outside, try to survive, and not get beaten. I want some peace and quiet, just enough to feel normal. The only way I can start to live my life is if the village thinks I died." She looked up with a bright smile. "Then I can have a new start. I can change my name, my looks, anything, and I won't have anybody after me or checking up on me every day."

The group looked at Naruko, saddened that such a young child would willingly want to fake her death just to live a normal life.

Kurama looked at Naruko with a small grin. _I think she's earned some normal._ "What would you do?" she asked, drawing Naruko's gaze to her. "How would spend your days if you got everyone off your back? What's your long term goal?"

Naruko gained a pensive look. "I've wanted to be a ninja ever since I can remember," she started. She then looked up at the group, her eyes eventually landing on Soraka. "I can't bring myself to hurt people, though. I would prefer to heal people rather than kill them. So I think I would open up a clinic and just spend my days helping people."

Soraka walked forward and placed her hands on Naruko's small shoulders. "I think that is a wonderful idea," she stated happily. "I would be happy to teach you everything I know."

Shyvana snorted before looking off into the darkness, a scowl on her face. "Figures," she said, "I get brought back to help someone and the whelp doesn't even want to fight."

Jax laughed heartily. "Calm down, Shyvana," he said cheerfully. "After all the fighting we did every single day of our lives, I think a vacation sounds extremely nice."

Swain scoffed. "Says the guy who couldn't wait to bash someone's head with that lamppost everyday," he said with a grin. Beatrice cawed in agreement.

Jax's body tensed. "You want to go a round, old man?" he shouted, flourishing his lamppost hard enough that the resulting wind sent water flying.

Swain was about to retort when he heard a cleared throat behind him. He turned to see Leona standing behind him, a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Now," she stated sweetly, "I don't have to remind you that we still have a plan to execute, right?"

Swain nodded nervously. "But of course," he answered hesitantly. "Do you have any ideas?"

Leona nodded before getting the group's attention. "Kyuubi," she started, "correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't a massive release of chakra occur when a Jinchūriki dies?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes," she answered. "This only applies to other Jinchūriki, however. Naruko's father made this seal specifically to absorb my chakra into Naruko's own. There is an addition, however: if Naruko dies, I die with her. He placed this to ensure that Uchiha could never use me again."

Leona nodded, taking in the information. "And is that last bit public knowledge?" she asked, a plan forming.

Kurama shook her head. "No, only the chakra absorption part is known to certain people. The last part was a last minute addition to the seal before he died."

Leona nodded with a grin. "Alright, I've got the plan ready," she said as the others gathered around her. "Since Naruto's injuries were healed by Kami, she can move by herself and none of us have to possess her. I propose that I unleash some of my solar energy to create a blast similar to a Jinchūriki dying." She looked at Naruko with a frown. "The five men outside will die in the blast, however."

Naruko looked down with a similar frown. "I know I said I don't want to kill anyone," she said slowly before a glare appeared on her face. "But those five aren't included." She looked up with determined look. "Let's do this." With that said she disappeared from the mindscape.

_**Real World- Several Seconds Later**_

The five men were still celebrating when Naruko regained consciousness. She opened her eyes before quickly looking at her body, amazed at how normal it was compared to before. She reached up to her forehead and found that the knife had vanished. A determined look appeared on her face as she looked at the five men. _What do I do now?_ She asked mentally, expecting her new passengers to hear her.

"_Just sit back and relax,_" Leona responded before channeling her power.

Naruko instantly felt a fire start building inside of her. It was hotter than anything she had ever encountered before and it was still rising. It felt pleasant to her, oddly enough. Soon it became too much for her body to contain and then everything went white.

The five men didn't stand a chance. They were vaporized within nanoseconds along with everything in the alley. A giant pillar of fire erupted from Naruko's body and could be seen anywhere in the village. The heat was felt as well as the temperature of the village rose past the worst desert heats ever recorded. The pillar lasted almost a minute and by the time it was finished everyone in Konoha were drenched with sweat.

Naruko blinked as the white in her vision disappeared and left her seeing at a different alley. Everything was scorched black and most of the pavement was like lava. It was strange nothing burned down, but Naruto guessed the blast was too focused to do anything else. She stood up and noticed there was a black outline of her where she had been laying. She looked at where the five men were and saw five black outlines on the walls. She winced at that, but she found solace in the fact they didn't feel any pain.

Knowing Hokage-jiji would be arriving any second, she quickly ditched her orange jacket to leave some evidence that she was in the blast. She blasted it with some heat to make it looked like it barely survived the blast before setting off running. _What do I do now?_ She asked while sprinting away from the scene. She instantly felt her body was more powerful than it was before as she was quickly covering a large distance, easily being Chunin level speed.

"_You need to leave the village,_" Swain answered calmly. _"Your body was vaporized in the blast so no one can see you while you are moving. Understand? That would defeat the entire purpose of this whole plan. You can't stay as it would be too risky."_

Naruko faltered slightly at that information before switching directions to one of the gates. _Where will I go?_ She asked slightly scared. _I__'ve__never been outside Konoha before._

"_Do not worry, child,_" Karma said with a gentle voice. "_We will not let any harm befall you. Think of it as a training trip to becoming strong. It will take some time for us to train you in our skills and we are much less likely to be spotted while on the road."_

"_That and you need to gather money for your clinic,_" Shyvana said in a gruff tone. _"For that reason you are going to become a bounty hunter."_ When Naruko started to argue, the half-dragon growled fiercely. "_Regardless of you wanting to kill or not, bounty hunting is the fastest way for you to gather money. If it bother's you so much, you can take the capture only missions and keep that pathetic naivete of yours a little while longer."_

"_Shyvana!_" Soraka said in a stern tone. "_Be more respectful of Naruko's feelings! She is just a young girl, despite what she has gone through. If she doesn't want to kill, she doesn't have to._"

Shyvana just growled and mumbled incoherently as she exited the conversation.

By this point Naruko had stopped a short distance from one of the gates. She peered around the building she was behind and saw that it was abandoned. She looked around extra carefully just in case however. It wouldn't be the first time she was ambushed. _Do you guys sense anything?_ She asked cautiously.

"_Let me check,_" Janna said cheerfully. Naruko instantly felt the wind kick up as it began to move through the area. "_Nobody is here right now, but two people are quickly coming towards this direction. Probably the guards._"

Naruko nodded before sprinting out of Konoha, unaware of where she was heading and when she would return to the village.

oOo

_**Eight Years Later**_

Konoha had changed slightly in the passing years. After the 'death' of Naruko Uzumaki, Old Man Sarutobi threw away his peaceful old man shell and became the God of Shinobi again. He immediately had the civilian council executed for crimes against the Yondaime's child, a fact that surprised and horrified the entire village when he announced it. He then found every person who had attacked or slighted Naruko in any way and had them executed as well. He was sending a clear message to everyone that you did not screw with the God of Shinobi or the people he cared about.

Sarutobi was furious when he found out that his entire paperwork load was from the civilian council in an attempt to delay him from meetings while they tried to grab more power for themselves. He was disgusted at himself for not noticing it sooner. He also found that the council had lowered the academy standards so their children could pass. He instantly upgraded the academy curriculum to a higher level than it was before, not caring if civilians could not compete with clan heirs. Due to their mistakes, Sarutobi said that if a civilian wanted to be a ninja, they would have train their asses off in order to make it. Nobody argued with him, considering the mood he was in.

Our focus, however, is brought to a small business area near the clan district. In it there was a small building named the Kitsune Clinic. A nine tailed fox with a green mist covered paw held up was the logo, the words "Healing and Psychological Counseling Offered" being the message on the wooden door. A small 'Open' sign sat in one of the two front windows.

The inside of building was simple. The front was a large sitting area outfitted with many pillows and low tables complete with tea sets and incense candles. The walls were a beige color and the floor was tatami mats. Past the sitting area was the receptionist desk and past that was the door leading to the operating room and the living quarters of the owner.

Inside the living quarters sat two beautiful women. The first was a woman that looked to be in her twenties. She wore a silver kimono to her knees that was skintight and showed off her voluptuous figure. She had a red wrap around her waist and the inside of the kimono sleeves were the same color. The sleeves ended at her wrists and had extra cloth hanging from them. The kimono left her shoulders bare and revealed a moderate amount of cleavage, her DD size breasts comfortably resting against the bandages wrapped around them. Her feet were covered by tabi socks and normal sandals rested by her legs.

Her appearance was angelic. She had long silver hair that fell down past her butt when standing up. Her eyes stayed closed, but when they rarely opened they were a golden color. Her face was beauty incarnate: no wrinkles or spots, smooth skin, curved features instead of angular, lightly tanned. She had a serene air about her, instantly making someone feel at peace. A soft smile was constantly on her features, making everyone's heart flutter at the sight.

Near her on the ground rested a sheathed katana. The sheath was a shiny black and the hilt was black as well. The strange thing was that there were seal tags wrapped around where the hilt met the sheath, preventing the blade from being drawn.

The second woman was just as beautiful, but in more of a feral and seductive direction. A fiery mane of hair hung around her shoulders, bangs wildly sticking past her face. She wore a simple red kimono, sections removed to show off her darkly tanned hips. The sleeves were extra long, hiding her hands from view which had claws and crimson finger nail polish. A black cloth was wrapped around her waist. The shoulders of the kimono were pulled down, revealing a large amount of cleavage and her nipples pressing proudly against the cloth. Her size F breasts were a clear difference from the other girl's pair. Her feet were adorned in similar attire.

The red haired woman's face was vulpine in nature. Her crimson slitted pupils were enhanced by narrow eyes and a narrow face. Her ears were pointed like a foxes. A toothy smirk was usually on her face, enhancing the beauty and feral energy she seemed to radiate naturally. The six whisker marks on her cheeks added to this effect as well. Unseen by everyone except Naruko were two large fox ears that sprouted from her head and nine tails that sprouted from her butt.

The second woman looked at the serene one and smiled genuinely. "So, Naruko-chan," she asked cheerfully, "Is this what you expected your life to be now? Silent and boring?"

The now identified Naruko took a sip of her green tea in her hand before answering. "Yes," she said softly, "this is exactly what I wanted. I'm very happy with how things have turned out. No one glares at me any more and now I can help people like I've always wanted."

Kurama's face melted into a bright smile. Naruko had changed greatly over the years. Due to her new occupants inside the seal, her body began to mature rapidly. Despite only being twelve, she looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirties. Her blonde hair had slowly turned silver and her eyes gold due to Kami's influence in healing her over the years. She spent seven years training with her new friends and family, gathering money through bounties in order to open her clinic. She mostly did capture only missions, but on rare occasions when there was no choice she reluctantly accepted kill missions. She always prayed to Kami after those missions, asking for forgiveness for taking a life. She was surprised to hear Kami answer back at first, but she grew happy that the God of her world would speak to her during prayer.

One year ago Naruko finally finished her training and gathered enough money so she happily returned to Konoha and built her clinic by herself. She left in her wake a legendary status in the bounty hunter world, known for taking down on a regular basis A and sometimes S ranked criminals. She was known as 'Aka Ryu Basutā', known for her iconic red armor and penchant for wielding large swords in one hand due to her immense strength.

Business had been good for Naruko. She approached the hospital and asked if they would allow her to try to heal their worst patient in exchange for them sending the patients they couldn't cure to her. It took quite some convincing, but she finally was allowed and shocked the entire building when she healed a woman with the worst case of brain cancer they had ever seen in a few minutes. Due to Soraka previously being a creature of the stars before stepping down, she had access to extremely powerful healing magic. The hospital immediately tried to hire her, but she viciously shut that down and said she worked alone. She had been at the mercy of evil doctors too many times to trust anyone in that hospital again.

Kurama looked fondly at the kit. She had suffered so much, but she had grown into a beautiful peaceful woman. She had been there every step of the way and Naruko recognized that. So she was surprised to one day be told by the silver haired woman that she had a surprise for her. She then watched as Naruko placed a seal she said her and Swain had made onto the Kyuubi seal and suddenly she was staring at Naruko in her current body. She was so shocked that she barely heard Naruko say she had transferred her outside the seal in exchange for four tails of her chakra, which wasn't a good trade at all since she could regenerate that in four measly months compared to the decades she had been locked up. Kurama had instantly tackled Naruko, kissing her like crazy and chanting 'Thank You' the entire time.

After a minute she had pulled back and blushed scarlet like her hair when she realized what she did. She was about to apologize when instead she yelped in surprise then moaned as Naruko began to quickly return the kiss. When asked why, Naruko blushed the same color and quietly said that she had begun feeling this way the first time she had seen her human form. At first, she was more like a mother figure due to her age but that slowly changed to a friend and then something more.

Kurama blushed at the level of affection she could see in Naruko's eyes as she gazed at her. That sparked a memory of what Old Man Hagoromo had said to her once. He said that one day each one of them would discover someone who would show them different love than he had and they would show them the meaning of true power. Knowing Naruko was the one, she only slightly hesitated before asking Naruko to become her mate. The girl immediately accepted, not caring that this would make her immortal until either one of them died. They completed the ritual by biting each others necks, leaving the Kanji for beloved behind.

Kurama was drawn from her reminiscing when her right fox ear began to twitch. She looked to the entrance of the shop and smirked. "Seems like you have some patients in a hurry," she said, focusing on the sound. "I count three pairs of footsteps. One is very heavy, probably due to carrying someone, and the other two are light, probably female children." Naruko nodded before depositing her tea and quickly walking to the front, Kurama slowly following her.

Naruko entered the front visiting room just in time for the door to be flung wide open. Naruko quickly identified the form of the panting man who entered to be Hiashi Hyuga, the leader of the Hyuga clan. She quickly deduced that the pale woman he was carrying must be his wife Hitomi and the two children were Hinata and Hanabi. Naruko instantly zoned in on Hitomi after identifying the people and quickly walked forward. "What is the problem?" she asked softly, her voice calming down the frantic Hiashi slightly.

Hiashi had never been here before, but it was recommended by one of his branch members. So he could not be faulted when he saw a silver haired angel coming walking out of the back room and his jaw dropped. Her voice quickly reminded him why he was here, however. "It's my wife," he began quickly, "She all of the sudden collapsed at the compound and we can't figure out what is wrong with her. She won't wake up and her pulse keeps dropping. The hospital was too far so I came here due to the rumors about this place." He looked at Naruko with the air of a man on his last rope. "Please! You have to save her!" The two girls just stayed silent, shocked and horrified looks on their faces as they looked at their mom.

Naruko smiled brightly. "Don't worry," she said calmly, "She will be fine." She turned around and motioned them to follow her. "Come. My healing room is through this door." She quickly started to walk, the family following behind her.

They entered a room with several mats laid out on the ground. She pointed to the closest one and Hiashi quickly placed his comatose wife on the mat. Naruko then motioned them to move away while she sat down and looked at Hitomi. "What were her symptoms before she fell? Did she complain about anything?" she asked in a business-like tone.

Hiashi frantically thought back. "She had said she was feeling slight of breath and it was difficult for her focus. She also mentioned a burn like indigestion around her heart before collapsing."

Naruko nodded as she began taking Hitomi's pulse and smiled. "Her pulse is steady for now," she said, making Hiashi sigh in relief while the girls cheered happily. Naruko placed her palms on Hitomi's chest and channeled her magic. "**Purge**," she said as green energy began to cover the woman's chest.

Hiashi looked interested as this happened. He had seen many medical-nin cure people before, but never had he seen such an outpouring of chakra. He activated his Byakugan on instinct and closed his eyes immediately as they started to burn. He instantly knew that wasn't chakra. It shined like the stars themselves were inside it and a mere glance was too much. He deactivated his eyes to save them, but he still saw spots when he opened them again. He decided he would wait until his wife was cured before asking her what that was.

Naruko furrowed her eyebrows as her magic began to course through the female Hyuga's body. She was connected to her magic so she frowned when she felt a foreign substance crawling through her body. A scowl appeared on her face as she violently dispersed it. _Bloody poison..._

Hiashi and the girl's gasped as Hitomi's skin began to regain color and her breathing, which had been previously irregular, started to even out. It wasn't even a minute before purple eyes opened up and began to look around. "Hiashi-kun?" she whispered, not knowing where she was.

Naruko stood back with a smile as Hinata and Hanabi dogpiled their mother and began to laugh. Hiashi just sit down near his wife and placed a trembling hand on her shoulder. Hitomi smiled at the happiness on her husband's face before turning to her kids and kissing them repeatedly, causing them to laugh even more.

This was the scene Kurama walked in on. She stopped by Naruko and smiled at the happy scene. "Another happy patient?" she said simply.

Naruko smiled gently. "Yeah," she said just as simply. She then peered over at Kurama, her golden eyes slightly being seen. "Where were you during all this? I seem to remember you being right behind me."

Kurama waved her hand. "Eh, you know I wouldn't be any help," she replied. She then lightly punched Naruko on the shoulder with a smirk on her face. "Besides, the saving people part is you job. I'm here for comfort and therapy."

Naruko was about to reply when a happy Hyuga family began to walk towards them. "Thank you for saving my wife," Hiashi said with a smile, a sight that many ninja would pay a fortune to have a picture of. "I don't know how I can ever repay you. Name it and it is yours."

Naruko shook her head. "There is no need," she said serenely with a smile. "You don't have to pay me. The only thing I need is the happiness you four share as payment. I don't need anything else."

Hiashi felt his mouth drop slightly at this woman's selflessness. He then shook his head as well. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I have to pay you something; any other choice would make me feel like trash."

Naruko chuckled at his stubbornness. "There is one thing you can do," she started before looking Kurama. "Kurama-chan, take the girls into the other room. I have to speak with Hiashi-sama and Hitomi-sama in private."

Kurama nodded before taking the two girls' hands. "Come on, little ones," she said softly as she gently led them to the waiting room. "Adult talking time. How about you guys tell me what you like to do for fun."

The three watched with smiles as the two girls began to chatter away excitedly. When the door closed, a serious air fell upon the room. Naruko opened her eyes, making the couple gasp at the beautiful golden color they held. "You may want to support each other for this," she said with a frown. "I'm still not asking for anything and that decision is final, regardless whether you agree with it or not. I asked the children to leave because your wife was poisoned, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi's face became rage filled while Hitomi's paled. "What?!" he growled.

"I found a poison inside Hitomi-sama. It is a very silent worker, staying in the body for days before acting. It shuts down the heart to simulate a heart attack. There is no way to tell the difference after death as the poison dissolves quickly and becomes untraceable. Very popular for assassinations."

Hiashi's face looked like every vessel in his head was going to pop. "Who would do this?" he whispered furiously, aware of his children in the other room.

Hitomi's face soon grew angry like her husband as she looked at him. "You know damn well who!" she cussed, surprising her husband as she never cussed. "It's obviously the Elders! They've been pissed at me ever since I married you! Add the fact I'm pushing to get rid of the Caged Bird Seal and you have twelve cripples who don't care who they hurt." She looked down in disgust. "They don't want to loose their slaves and have to work for a change."

The couple stopped their arguing when they heard a cleared throat. They looked back to see a smiling Naruko. "I don't think you should be talking about this around me," she said quietly as well. "I will keep it a secret because of doctor-patient confidentiality, but I really don't want to be involved in clan politics."

Hiashi nodded. "I understand," he said with sympathy. He then grew curious as he remembered what he saw. "If you don't mind me asking, Misses..." he stopped as he realized he didn't know her name.

Naruko smiled. "Retsu Amaya," she said calmly, having memorized her new name quickly.

"Ms. Amaya," Hiashi began again, "do you mind explaining what that energy was you used to heal my wife? I happened to glance at it with my eyes and it was extremely bright, unlike normal healing chakra."

Naruko sighed. "I see," she said before looking at him directly."Do not laugh when I say this. When I was a child, Kami came to me and gave me a gift to heal people. It is not chakra, but another source. I cannot find any words to describe it except magic." Whether they believed it or not, that was the absolute truth.

Hiashi's eyebrow lifted up while Hitomi looked astounded. "Magic?" he said incredulously. "Like the kind you hear in story books for children?"

Naruko smiled brightly. "You question the magic part yet do not call me out on the speaking to Kami section?" she asked mildly curious.

Hiashi looked towards the previous room while Hitomi smiled sadly. "It is not so strange," she began as her eyes turned foggy. "Hinata and Hanabi are our first and third child. I miscarried my second and I was very afraid to try again. So one day I prayed to Kami about it and I received a vision of me holding Hanabi. I knew then that Kami was saying that this time it would be okay." Her smile became happy when she heard Hanabi laugh in the other room. "So no. Your tale is not so strange."

Naruko's smile turned sad. "I'm sorry if I brought up any painful memories," she said softly.

Hitomi shook her head. "No, you didn't," she said assuredly. "Hiashi and I have accepted it. Sometimes bad things happen and there is nothing you can do." She then bowed lowly. "Thank you for saving my life. I don't believe I have thanked you yet."

Naruko reached down and lifted Hitomi up. "Please don't bow to me," she said with her little smile. "I am just a humble doctor now. Your thanks is fine."

Hiashi shook his head and while he was walking forward, he pulled his wallet out. "No, it is not," he said stubbornly as he pulled a thick wad of ryos out. He took her hand, placed it there, and closed her hand over it. "This is all I have on me. Take it." He sternly glared at the equally stubborn woman. "I am not taking no for an answer. This is the least I can do since you saved my wife from being killed."

Naruko smiled softly as an oni mask appeared in the air behind her. Darkness hovered around the edges of it like flames. Her eyes opened slightly to enhance the effect. "And I said I didn't need it," she said in a sickly sweet tone. She gave him the money back before gesturing to the previous room. "I do believe you have some children out front."

Hiashi and Hitomi shivered deeply in fear at that mask. Hiashi had activated his Byakugan, but was horrified to find that the mask disappeared from his vision. He deactivated them and felt his mouth fall open as the mask reappeared. _What in Kami's name is that thing?_ "Yes, I do believe you are correct," Hiashi said fearfully as he slowly led his wife to the door. "Come dear. Let us be going." Naruko silently followed them, cackling inside her head. _The Mask wins again!_

Kurama, Hinata, and Hinabi looked up from what they were doing when the three adults came back. Kurama started laughing internally at their scared looks. _She must have used the mask._

Hinata seemed to sense her parents fear as she asked, "Tou-san? Kaa-san? Is everything alright?" Hinabi just ran forward and hugged her mother's legs, oblivious to their mood.

Hitomi quickly hid her fright and smiled at her eldest child. "Of course," she said happily. "We were just discussing some things with Retsu-san." She picked up Hanabi and held her to her chest. "Come on. Let's go home."

Hinata smiled while she joined her mother as they walked out, leaving Hiashi, Naruko, and Kurama alone. Hiashi turned to the silver haired woman and gulped slightly. The mask was gone thank Kami, but she was still smiling the same smile. Hiashi had only been scared of two women in his life: Tsunade Senju and his wife while she was pregnant. He believed he found the third and, hopefully, the last. "If you will not except payment," he began nervously, another sight many would pay for a picture of, "maybe I can invite you over for dinner one night? And your companion as well," he added when noticing Kurama.

Naruko's smile turned bright, making Hiashi sigh internally in relief. "Kurama-chan and I would be delighted to have dinner with you one night," she said cheerfully. "Casual or Formal?"

"Casual, please," he said with a smile. "Despite what the rumor mill says, not all Hyuga's have sticks up their asses. We do occasionally wear something besides robes."

Naruko giggled while Kurama smirked. "You may want to leave," the red head said jokingly. "Your wife might get the wrong idea with you being alone with two beautiful women for so long."

Hiashi paled before walking quickly out the front doors. Kurama started to laugh loudly while Naruko mock-glared at her. "Did you really have to do that, Kurama-chan?" she said with a slight smile.

Kurama nodded. "It was the perfect moment," she said happily, not ashamed. She then sidled up to Naruko and embraced her from behind. "There is another perfect moment coming if you are up for it," she said seductively while nibbling on her neck.

Naruko blushed at her mate's actions before smiling back at her. "You naughty fox. Is that all you think about?" she teased back.

Kurama nodded her head rapidly. "Mhmm," she hummed as she gently led Naruko back to their private room. Naruko turned the open sign to close before following the fox, both of them giggling.

_**One Year Later**_

Naruko and Kurama had become honored guests at the Hyuga household over the past twelve months. Hinata and Hanabi were surprised to see them at dinner one night, but they happily greeted them. Both sides of the clan were treated them like family once word had spread that Naruko had saved Hitomi's life. She was loved greatly by everyone in the clan due to her compassion and kind nature. The Branch family especially loved her as she was one of the few Main clan members who treated them like humans and not servants. Her continual pushing for the abolishment of the Caged Bird Seal made her many friends, but just as many enemies. The Hyuga Elders were no longer a factor as Hiashi had had them executed for their attempt to kill his wife. This news horrified everyone once it was aired publicly, especially Hinata and Hanabi.

The two siblings were training to become ninja so even at a young age they knew what the terms 'poison' and 'assassination' meant. They had started to cry when they realized their mother had truly almost been taken from them that one night long ago. It was no surprise then that Hinata and Hanabi began to treat Naruko and Kurama like family.

Hanabi and Kurama got along swimmingly. They were both very mischievous and passionate individuals. They each had bold natures and did not care what others though about them. Kurama had no shame and this was slowly being absorbed by the youngest Hyuga, a fact that worried Naruko and Hitomi. Hitomi swore she would kill Kurama if her youngest started wearing revealing outfits like the red head. Said woman just laughed loudly.

Hinata and Naruko were two peas in a pod. Each were kind, polite, patient, and very beautiful. Hinata had inherited her mother's looks while Hanabi resembled their father, a fact she got teased about from Kurama. Hinata was a budding beauty and she received several marriage contracts from clans everywhere. She politely declined, however, as she said she already belonged to someone else: Naruko.

That was an insane night. Several months after Naruko and Kurama began to visit the Hyugas, Naruko finally worked up the courage to tell them who she truly was. There was no doubt in her mind that the Head family of the Hyugas would keep her secret. They were understandably shocked at Naruko's true heritage, but they became downright brain numb when it was explained Kurama was the Kyuubi. They were scared at first, but Naruko firmly reassured them that Kurama was harmless. Well, as long as you didn't steal her meat or sake. She became a terror after that.

Naruko was in for a shock herself when Hiashi started to laugh wildly. When asked, he explained that Minato and him had been best friends. They had secretly signed a marriage contract for their children months before the Kyuubi attack. That meant, he explained, Naruko and Hinata were engaged to each other. Hitomi and Kurama joined his wild laughter when both of the mentioned girls fainted instantly at that information.

It was slightly difficult for the relationship to work. Hinata and Naruko couldn't show affection to each other unless they were among family since it would be considered pedophilia. Naruko also had to explain that she was Kurama's mate and that would they would have to share. That made Hinata blush crimson while her parents felt their jaws drop. Hanabi, bless her heart, was oblivious and just asked what was going on. Hitomi managed to explain it as Naruko and Kurama joining their family in a way and that just made the firecracker cheer in happiness. When Naruko hesitantly asked how she felt about the situation, Hinata just poked her fingers together and said she didn't mind sharing, a fact that made Naruko faint again and Kurama roll around on the ground laughing.

Life proceeded normally after that. Hinata graduated Shinobi Academy two months ago and was assigned to Team 7: her, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, led by Kakashi Hatake. They had spent the following months doing D rank missions around the village and teamwork exercises. They were in the Hokage Tower requesting a new mission which brings us to the current situation.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. "I am not doing another D rank!" He glared at the calm features of the Sandaime Hokage. "Give us a C rank right now! I am learning nothing by picking up people's trash!" Sakura stared at him with love while Hinata paled at his tone toward the village leader

Iruka shot up from his seat. "Watch your tone Sasuke!" he yelled back, a fierce glare on his face. "This is the Hokage you are speaking too! Besides, you guys aren't ready for a C rank yet." He was about to continue when Sarutobi waved him down.

"It is quite alright, Iruka-kun," he said with a smile. "We were all as bold as Sasuke-kun at one point, were we not?" He turned to Kakashi, who was silently reading his porn. "Let's ask their sensei. Do you think they are ready for a C rank, Kakashi?"

Kakashi audibly closed his book before answering. "Hmm," he hummed as he looked at the two girls and one boy under his command. "Sasuke-chan is impressive for a genin. Hinata has been steadily getting better, but her confidence is still low. And Sakura is... still the same." He sighed as Sakura didn't hear him as she kept staring at Sasuke. Sarutobi and Iruka frowned at her behavior.

He looked at the Hokage and nodded. "I think a C rank would be perfect. Sasuke gets his challenge and the other two improve themselves or decide this isn't the lifestyle for them." Sakura still didn't hear him.

Sarutobi nodded while smoking his pipe and looked past them to a set of doors. "Send in the client," he commanded.

Kakashi and his little Genin turned around as the doors opened. An old man walked in with cheap clothes and a coolie hat on. In his hands he held a sake bottle and he smelt like he had already gone through several.

The man drunkenly stared at the group. "This is it?" he slurred heavily. "This is the team you are sending to protect me, the Super Bridge Builder Tazuna?! A duck butt, a shy blind girl, a pink washboard, and a perverted scarecrow?" He then looked at the Hokage. "Also, where's the medic I asked for? I don't see anybody in white."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Hinata had a frown on her face. Sakura was grinding her teeth as a pink aura surrounded her body. Kakashi sat in the corner, a depressed cloud over his head.

Sarutobi sighed when he was reminded about that one fact. "I'm sorry to say that we are short on medics," he said sadly. "There has been a giant outbreak of flu and the hospital is struggling to keep up as it is. There are no medics that can be spared who are qualified to travel on a C rank."

A look of despair appeared on Tazuna's face. "But what about my daughter?!" he yelled, fear in his eye. "She has a disease and nobody locally can treat it! I was told Konoha was the closest place that had qualified medics! Please! Can't you spare someone?!"

Hokage looked at him with pained features. "I am very sorry but there is nothing I can do," he said with sorrow in his eyes.

The old man slumped against the wall as tears began to pour down his face. Sasuke for once didn't scowl. He understood deeply what it was like to lose a family member.

Hinata couldn't stay silent. She would not let this man's life fall apart. "I know someone who can help," she said suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

Tazuna looked at her with hope. "Really?" he asked.

Sarutobi frowned at Hinata. "Exactly who did you have in mind?" he asked, wondering who she was thinking of.

"N- Retsu Amaya," Hinata said, almost calling Naruko by her real name. "She owns a small clinic near the clan district. She was the one who cured my mother when she was poisoned."

Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Iruka showed surprise at that little tidbit. While it had been aired that Hitomi Hyuga had been poisoned and what type it was, it was never confirmed exactly who had cured her. The Hyuga were tight lipped about the subject and no one could get them to crack.

Sarutobi leaned forward and stared at Hinata. "Do you know if Amaya-san would be okay accompanying your team?" he asked slowly.

Hinata nodded with a smile. "Retsu-san would not mind. I'm sure of it."

Sarutobi sat silently for a few moments before reluctantly nodding. "I will allow it," he said before staring into Hinata's eyes. "Go ask her just be sure. It would be foolish to assume otherwise."

Hinata nodded again before sprinting out of the tower at a speed that surprised her team. _When did she get that fast?_ They wondered.

oOo

Naruko sighed in happiness as she drank her tea. "Nothing like a good cup of tea," she said before looking at Kurama. "Don't you think so Kurama-chan?" She sweatdropped when she saw Kurama drinking sake.

"Nah," Kurama said with a happy smile. "Tea is for wimps. Sake is the beverage of champions."

Naruko smiled sweetly, the mask appearing behind her. "Tea," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

Kurama smirked back. "Sake," she said in a similar tone.

"Tea."

"Sake."

"TEA."

"SAKE."

"TE-"

"Retsu-chan!" a familiar voice yelled from the front of the clinic.

Naruko quickly stood up from her seiza stance and walked to the front, a slightly tottering Kurama following her. She saw Hinata leaning against the door frame and grew concerned. "Hinata-chan, what is wrong?" she asked softly.

Hinata waved her off. "Nothing's wrong," she said after getting her breath. She then explained the situation. "So will you please help?"

Naruko smiled brightly at her fiance. "Of course I'll help," she said before looking at Kurama. "Do I still have my traveling supplies sealed up?"

Kurama nodded. "Yeah, they are in the back," she said before turning around. "I'll go get them as well as your sword." She then disappeared into the back for a minute before coming back with a scroll and Naruko's sealed up sword.

Naruko grinned before sliding the scroll inside her kimono and placing the katana inside her obi. She then raised one silver eyebrow. "Are you coming?" she asked curiously.

Kurama licked her lips. "Action? Adventure? Of course I'm coming!" she shouted. "You're like a trouble magnet, Naruko-chan!" She then winked at her. "It would be boring around here without you."

Naruko giggled as she looked back at Hinata. "I guess we are ready, Hinata-chan," she said.

Hinata nodded before leaving out the door, the two women following her after closing the clinic and writing a note saying they would be gone for an unknown time.

oOo

The group inside the Mission Room had been waiting for several minutes. Sarutobi was idly puffing his pipe while Iruka was categorizing missions. Kakashi was reading his porn while Sasuke just stared at a wall, Sakura still looking at him with hearts. Tazuna leaned against the wall, slowly drinking his last bottle of sake.

They all turned to the entrance when Hinata walked back in, heavily breathing from her sprint back. They were not prepared, however, when a 6' silver haired beauty and 5'9" feral redhead walked in behind her, normally breathing. The Hokage choked on his pipe while Iruka felt his jaw drop. Kakashi began to giggle perversely and Tazuna just stared, the sake slightly dribbling from his lips. Sasuke blushed lightly, which made Sakura rage with jealously.

The redhead saw Tazuna wasting sake and she couldn't stand it. "Hey!" she shouted, making the man jump. "It is a crime to waste sake. Especially Tanzaku Gai sake."

Tazuna blinked before suddenly doing weird hand signs which Kurama instantly started to sign back. Tazuna then grinned widely. "Hello, Sister of the Sake," he said happily. "It's been a while before someone responded to that. I felt so alone."

Kurama nodded with a sad look on her face as she walked over. "I know," she said, "there are too many heathens and not enough believers. But have faith Brother! Soon they will see the error of their ways!"

The group sweatdropped along with the silver haired woman. "What... just happened?" Sakura asked slowly.

The woman shook her head. "My lesser half is addicted to sake," she said with a frown. "She joined some cult and that is as much as I want to know." She then smiled softly at the others, a sight that made them oddly at peace. "My name is Retsu Amaya and that is my wife Kurama Amaya-Tanaka."

Everyone except Hinata blushed at that information. Sakura was internally fist pumping, knowing her Sasuke-kun was safe. Kakashi was giggling even more, holding his book up to block the blood stain on his mask.

Sarutobi coughed slightly. "I-I see," he said with a red face. "Are you and your wife willing to go on a C rank mission?"

Naruko nodded. "We are," she said confidently. "We can protect ourselves as well. I have some training with a katana and Kurama was a shinobi once upon a time."

Sarutobi's eyebrow rose at that. "Really?" he said. He then looked at Hinata for a moment before turning to Tazuna. "You seem to be a very lucky man, Tazuna-san. It looks like you will get that medic you wanted along with some extra protection."

Tazuna bowed low to Kurama and Naruko. "Thank you," he said, tears gathering in his eyes. "I was about to lose hope for my daughter."

Naruko walked quickly over and raised him up gently. Her smile made him smile unconsciously. "No thanks is needed," she said softly. "Any self respecting medic would have not hesitated to help you."

Kakashi stopped his giggling and became serious. "Alright team," he said, gaining their attentions. "Pack for a week long trip and meet at the main gate in one hour." With that said he disappeared in poof of smoke and leaves. The Genin quickly exited the tower for their homes while Naruko and Kurama started to walk that direction with Tazuna.

They arrived just in time as Kakashi was the last one to arrive. With a nod to each other, the group started their trip to Wave country.


End file.
